totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Dramatic Island
=Everyone knows Total Drama Island.Everyone knows the contestants. But what if 22 different people had showed up? Then what? The Characters(Their pages will be done after they are eliminated.) The Killer Bass 1.Robert 2.Sergei 3.Chandler 4.David 5.Christian 6.Joey 7.Sidney 8.Shay 9.Ashlyn 10.Ashley 11.Kristy The Screaming Gophers 1.JJ 2.Rob 3.Derek 4.Jacob 5.Strand 6.Caleb-24th Place 7.Isaiah 8.Darian 9.Sequoia 10.Renee 11.Michelle-23rd Place Chapter 1-Not So Happy Campers Chris:Here we are in beautiful Camp Wawanakwa!In Muskoka, Canada! Today, 22 teenagers will arrive to compete for $100,000 dollars! Here they come! Robert:*arrives*Glad I brought my sunglasses.*Has cool black sunglasses on* Sergei:*arrives in a blue vest*It was my father's. He hails from Russia. Robert:Cool! Chandler:*arrives*Why did I come here!? David:*jumps off his boat and lands on his kiwis*EVERY TIME! Christian, Joey, and Kristy arrive. Chandler:Not them!!!! Robert:Who are they? Chandler:They always bully me! Kristy:Hey!Look who it is!*chases Chandler* Chandler:NOOOO!!!!!!*runs away* Sidney:*arrives* Ashlyn and Shay:*arrive* Ashlyn:For the last time, I am fat! Shay:You are not! Kristy:No, she is fat! Shay:*punches Kristy*You b- Chris:No cussing! JJ and Rob:*arrive*We are cousins!Yeah!!!!! Derek and Caleb:*arrive*Why did you bring my annoying BROTHER???? Jacob:*arrives*Hello, everyone! Strand:*arrives*Not Mr. Optimistic! Isaiah:*arrives while playing Mario on a DS* Darian and Sequoia:*arrive* Sequoia:Stop complaining! Darian:Why did you sign me up?I hate camping! Sequoia:Relax, alright? This money could start your writing career. Darian:Fine! Renee and Michelle:*arrive* Chris:OK!The teams are: Robert, Sergei, Chandler, David, Christian, Joey, Sidney. Shay, Ashlyn, Kristy, and...Where is Ashley? Ashley:*arrives late*Sorry! Chris:And Ashley make the Killer Bass! The rest are the Screaming Gophers! Chandler:Why, Chris?WHY???????????? Chris:*leads them to the lunch area*Here is...Chef! Chef:I will make this meal 3 times a day! And you will eat it 3 times a day!*covers their plates in red gunk* David:Mine is moving! Chef:*pounds it to death* Gunk:*screams* Sergei:*is already done*(CONF) In my homeland, you eat what you get.These people complain too much. Robert:Wonder what our first challenge is? David:Can't be that hard. It's our first day. Camera shows the cliff. David:REALLY?????????? Chapter 2-Not So Happy Campers Part Two Chris:*on phone*What!?Her lawsuit succeeded! I will bring her and her brother to the game at the merge, alright?Sheesh! Everyone gathers at the top of the cliff. Chris:Alright!Your first challenge is to jump off this 1000ft. cliff into the lake.Your goal is the small safe zone.We are pretty sure it is shark free. Killer Bass first! Robert:Aw, man!*jumps, lands in the safe zone* Kristy:*jumps into the water* Shark:*attacks Kristy* Kristy:*beats the shark up* Joey and Christian:*jump* Sidney and Ashley:*jump* Sergei:*jumps* Ashlyn:I am not jumping!I will not become a shark's All You Can Eat Buffet! Shay:You are not fat!!!!!!*jumps* Chandler:*jumps* David:Not the kiwis!*jumps*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!My kiwis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris:*hands Ashlyn a chicken hat*10 jumpers for the Bass!Go Gophers! JJ:*jumps, lands on a buoy* Rob:*jumps, lands on JJ*Sorry! Caleb:*pushes Derek off*See ya, loser! Derek:*grabs Caleb by the neck and rips him off the cliff* Darian:No way I am jumping! Sequoia:Darian!*jumps* Jacob:*is pushed off by Strand and lands in the safe zone* Strand:*jumps, is attacked by sharks* Isaiah:*hands Darian his DS and jumps* Renee:*jumps* Michelle:I am not insane. I will not jump. Chris:*hands Michelle and Darian chicken hats*The Bass win carts to move their crates! Now get the crates back to camp and build a hot tub!!! The Bass reach camp easily. Sergei:*busts the crates*Hurry up! The Gophers are struggling. JJ and Rob:*are carrying their crates with ease* We can still win! Michelle:How? JJ:I have no idea. If a couple of stupid girls hadn't screwed up the challenge, we would have won! Darian and Michelle:*glare at him* Eventually, the Gophers made it. Sergei:We are almost finished!Hurry up, now! Robert:Alright!Do not have to yell! Derek:Forget this!*walks away* Caleb:Whiner! Derek:What? Caleb:You heard me! Caleb and Derek start fighting! Chris:Alright!Inspection time!*sees the Bass hot tub*Excellent condition!*sees the Gopher hot tub fall apart*The Killer Bass win!Gophers, see you at elimination. Screaming Gophers Vote 1# Chris:This is the bonfire ceremony.If I call your name, come up and claim a marshmellow. The one without a marshmellow must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. And you must never come back!EVER!!!!!!!! The marshmellows go to...Rob, Jacob, Strand, Isaiah, Sequoia, Renee,Derek, Michelle, and Darian. JJ, Caleb, the last marshmellow goes to......................................................JJ!Caleb, you have been eliminated! Caleb:What! Derek:Bye, Caleb! Isaiah:I do not like violence that much. Not between family! Caleb rides the Boat of Losers. Chris:Will the Gophers make a comeback? Will JJ go home? Will Ashlyn ever shut up about being fat?Find out next time on.....TOTAL.......DRAMA..........ISLAND!!!!!!! Caleb's Last Thoughts Caleb:So what if my brother beat me! He can't win. He is just like me! Chapter 3-The Big Sleep Chris:Wake up, everybody! Today, you will be running the 20 kilometers around the lake! Everybody:*groans* Rob:*is way ahead*Come on, Slowpokes! Ashlyn:I am not a Pokemon!!!!! JJ:*passes Rob*See ya!(CONF)If I lose, I am screwed! Kristy:*kicks Chandler and goes in ahead* Robert:Chandler, David, want an alliance? Chandler:Vote off Kristy and sure! David:I guess. Ashley:Can I join?Please, please? Robert:Shut up and sure! Ashley:YAY!!!!!!! At the lunchroom... David:*gets in last**cannot breathe* Sidney:You lost us the challenge! Chris:That was not the the challenge! Everybody:What!? Chris:*reveals a five star dinner*Enjoy! After the meal... Chris:NOW for the challenge! You must stay awake! Last one standing wins! 12 hours... David:I am gonna win!*falls asleep* Christian:Joey, Kristy, we are gonna win, right? Kristy:Of course!(CONF)He means I am gonna win! Joey:I guess...*falls asleep* Christian:Joey, you idiot!*falls asleep* Kristy:Ignorance is bliss. Darian:*is writing a book* Sequoia:How is it coming? Darian:Great! Michelle:JJ, you are an idiot! JJ:So are you! Rob:*is doing push-ups* Renee:Can't we all just get along? Michelle:This pompous jerkface is gonna get it! JJ:What? Michelle:Read a book!!!!!!! JJ:NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 24 hours.... Sidney, Shay, Ashlyn and Darian are asleep. Sequoia:*is reading Darian's book* Isaiah:*is playing his DS* Sergei:Why is everybody here so foolish? Rob:SHUT IT! Sergei:*runs up to punch him* Rob:*jumps back and kicks him in the face* Sergei:*wipes a little blood off of his lip*It is on!*punches at Rob* Rob:*blocks, punches back* Sergei:*blocks, punches back* Jacob:Epic!*falls asleep* Strand:Jacob...you...loser...*falls asleep* Renee and Michelle:*are asleep* Sergei and Rob:*punch each other in the face and knock each other out* Ashley:*falls asleep* 50 hours... Robert, Chandler, Kristy, Derek, Isaiah, and JJ are left. Robert:I love video games!Can I play? Isaiah:Uh,no. Robert:But I have a DS!Multiplayer? Isaiah:Fine! 5 minutes later... Robert:It's like you're not even trying! Chandler:Robert, he is asleep. Robert:Oh... 85 hours... Only Robert, JJ, and Kristy are left! Chris:I didn't want to have to do this. I said,"Chef, I don't want to do this!"But darn it!These campers are tough!So I found the most boring, sleep-inducing thing I could think of. Robert:How bad could it be? Chris:The History of Canada.Chapter 1, the beaver! Robert:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls asleep* JJ:Not learning!*falls asleep* Chris:Kristy wins!!!!!!! Gophers, you lost again! Michelle:JJ, you loser!Tonight, one of us is going home! Derek and Isaiah:Agreed! Screaming Gophers Vote 2# Chris:Once again, loser leaves, walks the Dock of Shame, boards the Boat of Losers, and adios! the marshmellows go to...Rob, Derek, Isaiah, Jacob, Strand, Darian, Renee, and Sequoia. Michelle, JJ, one of you is goimg home!The final marshmellow goes to....................................JJ! Michelle is out! Michelle:WHAT!!!?ME!? Derek:We were going to vote off one of you, and you are more annoying.And lost first. Michelle leaves. Michelle's Last Thoughts Michelle:If those idiots wanna keep that loser, I can't stop them anymore! Chapter 4-Dodgebrawl Eliminations